


Сквик-драбблы

by Korue



Category: Gintama
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-01
Updated: 2015-05-16
Packaged: 2018-02-19 12:18:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2387996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Korue/pseuds/Korue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Исполнения со Сквик-феста.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> По заявке: Ради восстановления отцовского додзё Отаэ готова на всё.

– Шин-чан, ты дома?  
Нет ответа. Наверное, он уже ушёл в Йорозую. Отаэ вздыхает с облегчением: это к лучшему – Шинпачи мог бы заметить, что она выглядит слишком усталой.  
Она не только выглядит, она действительно устала и больше всего на свете хочет спать, но Отаэ пересиливает себя и идёт в дальнюю часть дома.  
Она заходит в комнату отца, тщательно сдвигает сёдзи, подходит к боковой стене и отсчитывает половицы. Нажимает на край пятой, и та приподнимается. В тайнике лежит длинный футляр, набитый тысячейеновыми купюрами.  
Отаэ достаёт из сумочки пачку таких же и пересчитывает. Набралось уже достаточно, пожалуй, нужно сходить в банк и обменять их на золото. Золото всегда в цене, а купюры стоят ровно столько, сколько стоят обещания правительства, плюс цена бумаги, на которой они напечатаны. Отаэ не может допустить, чтобы инфляция сожрала хотя бы йену из заработанных с таким трудом денег.  
Убрав деньги в тайник, она наконец идёт в ванную.  
Открывает оба крана на полную мощность, развязывает пояс, стягивает таби, спускает юкату с плеч. Тяжёлая ткань скользит по разгорячённому телу с болезненной лаской. Отаэ стаскивает трусики, брезгливо морщась, комкает их и бросает в мусорное ведро. Отстирывать их желания нет, проще выкинуть.  
Тугие струи воды хлещут по плечам, по спине, и Отаэ не сдерживает довольного стона. Как же хорошо. Она дома, она одна, в безопасности, горячая вода стекает по телу, пар обволакивает – как тёплые надёжные объятья. Отаэ совсем не против, чтобы кто-нибудь обнял её сейчас.  
Всё потому, что Орьё заболела, и Отаэ взялась обслужить сразу двоих клиентов. Они сорили деньгами и смотрели на неё тем особым масленым взглядом, который появляется у мужчин и собак при виде лакомого кусочка. Поэтому Отаэ предложила им продолжить знакомство в другом месте. Она предпочитала иметь дело с мужчинами один на один, но двое это ведь в два раза больше денег.  
Эти двое вымотали её. Хуже было только в тот раз, когда она согласилась на пятерых. Тогда ей пришлось возвращаться домой на такси, потому что ноги не держали. Это было действительно тяжело, зато ей хватило денег, чтобы перестелить протекающую крышу додзё. Всего за одну ночь тяжёлого и неприятного труда она собрала сумму, на которую ей пришлось бы копить месяцами. Это того стоило.  
Отаэ выдавливает гель на мочалку и начинает мыться – смывать с себя следы мужских прикосновений, мужского пота… и не только пота. Она подмылась в отеле, но этого оказалось недостаточно – трусики промокли насквозь, и между ног всё хлюпает.  
Тем двоим нравилось иметь её одновременно. Отаэ не впервой было работать ртом, но они предпочитали другой способ.  
Она проводит ладонью между ягодиц, осторожно касается пальцами растянутого, воспалённого ануса. Это довольно болезненно.  
Каким извращенцем нужно быть, чтобы получать удовольствие от такого, когда есть отверстия, специально созданные для этого природой? Если бы не деньги, Отаэ оторвала бы их негодные штыри и засунула им в задницы, чтобы поняли, насколько это противоестественно. Да… если бы не деньги.  
Она моется, а потом просто стоит под душем, нежась в объятьях воды – долго, до тех пор, пока кожа на пальцах не становится сморщенной, как у старухи. Тогда она выключает душ, вытирается полотенцем и подходит к зеркалу. Смотрит на себя, оценивая ущерб. Засосы на шее, плечах и ключицах, яркий, всё ещё ноющий след от укуса на левой груди, синяки на бёдрах. Да, ближайшие несколько дней придётся обойтись без подработки. Отаэ берёт из шкафчика тюбик с целебной мазью и начинает обрабатывать повреждения – снаружи и внутри. Ставит ногу на бортик ванной, аккуратно просовывает палец в задний проход, морщится от боли. В следующий раз им придётся за это доплатить.

Когда она проходит через гостиную, направляясь в свою комнату, чтобы поспать наконец, то замечает корзину с цветами на столе. Наверное, доставили, пока Шинпачи был ещё дома. Отаэ точно знает, кто их прислал, но всё же подходит, вытаскивает небольшую открытку и читает: «Дорогая, Отаэ-сан…» Конечно же, от Кондо.  
Отаэ с досадой мнёт открытку и разглядывает цветы. Такие красивые, тёмно-бордовые розы, они кажутся вырезанными из дорогой бархатистой бумаги – наверняка стоят немало. Деньги на ветер. Если Кондо так её любит, подарил бы что-нибудь ценное, полезное – хотя бы «Барген Даш». Отаэ срывает один крупный, с бахромой по краю, лепесток, растирает его между пальцев, вдыхает резкий, сильный аромат.  
Иногда она думает – какой стала бы её жизнь, выйди она замуж за Кондо? Он хороший человек и действительно любит её, он довольно симпатичный и в те редкие моменты, когда не ведёт себя как идиот, он ей даже нравится. К тому же, у него есть связи, он мог бы помочь ей восстановить додзё.  
Отаэ бы даже хотела ответить ему взаимностью, но стоит подумать об этом, как в голове словно вырастает стена, сквозь которую не пробиться. Дело не в Кондо – такая стена появляется всякий раз, когда она начинает думать о знакомых ей мужчинах как о… мужчинах.  
Орьё говорит, что она упускает свой шанс. «Ты не всегда будешь молодой, – говорит она, – однажды ты не сможешь зарабатывать вот так. Что ты будешь делать тогда?»  
Отаэ знает, что Орьё права: когда-нибудь придёт конец её молодости, а значит – и красоте. Когда-нибудь, но не скоро. Ещё долгое время её грудь будет упругой, а ягодицы подтянутыми. Ещё несколько лет её глаза будут яркими, а губы розовыми и пухлыми без помощи макияжа. Если усердно работать, за эти несколько лет она сможет скопить достаточно денег.  
Отаэ точно знает, что она будет делать, когда её грудь обвиснет, а бёдра станут рыхлыми, когда её волосы потускнеют, а вокруг глаз появятся морщины.  
Она будет сидеть на энгава, опираясь на вымытые до блеска, нагретые солнцем доски и слушать доносящиеся из додзё звуки: стук боккенов, сталкивающихся друг с другом, шорох таби по гладкому полу, свист, с которым тренировочные мечи рассекают воздух. Отаэ и сейчас может слышать всё это, когда Шинпачи тренируется, но звук от одного меча совсем не такой, как от нескольких. Когда в додзё отрабатывают «разрубание рассвета», тридцать мечей одновременно поднимаются вверх, а потом одновременно опускаются, с такой скоростью и силой, что, кажется, можно увидеть серебристый след в воздухе, можно услышать, как хрипит разрубленный рассвет. Отаэ каждый день слышала эти звуки, когда была ребёнком. Отаэ хочет услышать их вновь.

– Сестра!  
Отаэ вздрагивает и оглядывается, моргая. Рука затекла, пол перечеркнули густые длинные тени – оказывается, она так и заснула, сидя на полу перед столиком в гостиной.  
– Что такое, сестра? – Шинпачи смотрит внимательно и беспокойно. – Ты выглядишь усталой?  
– Просто не выспалась, – она улыбается и подтягивает ворот юкаты выше, чтобы скрыть алые следы на шее.  
– Сестрица!  
Кагура напрыгивает на неё с одной стороны, Садахару тычется носом с другой – Отаэ гладит их обоих по головам.  
– Что случилось? Зашли перекусить?  
– Ты, должно быть, шутишь, женщина, – Гинтоки зевает и усаживается за стол напротив неё. – Мы проходили мимо, и мне приспичило в туалет.  
Отаэ рассматривает его, такого знакомого: от кудрей на макушке до неостриженных ногтей на ногах. Это Гинтоки, тот самый Гинтоки, который рисковал своей жизнью, чтобы спасти её. Она знает, что и сама могла бы рискнуть жизнью ради него. Но смогла бы она быть с ним?  
Гинтоки что-то говорит, почёсывая бедро – будь его брови немного прямее и чуть ближе к переносице, он был бы как раз в её вкусе. Отаэ может представить, как целует его по утрам, готовит ему бенто, как гладит по волосам, когда он лежит головой у неё на коленях… Как он говорит, вот так же лениво: «Давай сегодня загоним шары в задние ворота, детка». Или: «Попробуем связывание, детка». Или: «Посмотрим, насколько ты гибкая, детка». От одних только мыслей Отаэ тошнит.  
– Какие красивые! – Кагура трогает розы, тыкает пальцем в бутоны. – Откуда они?  
– Наверняка Кондо-сан прислал, – хмурится Шинпачи.  
– Думаешь? Горилла прислал бы бананы, разве нет?  
– О ужас, – тянет Гинтоки. – Отаэ, ты, пожирательница сердец, неужели охмурила ещё кого-то?  
– Гин-сан, ты говоришь о моей сестре. Отаэ не из таких женщин.  
– Ты прав, вряд ли в Эдо найдётся два настолько глупых мужика.  
– Гин-сан, ты на что-то намекаешь? – спрашивает Отаэ нежно.  
– Я-а… Вспомнил! Мне же нужно в туалет!  
Шинпачи с Кагурой смеются, и Отаэ, сделав над собой небольшое усилие, смеётся вместе с ними.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> По заявке: Гинтоки. Групповое изнасилование. Акцент на безрезультатном сопротивлении.

Гинтоки бежал.  
Пот заливал глаза, сердце колотилось в горле, подошвы сапог гулко стучали по твёрдой земле. Он петлял по узким улочкам так долго, что успел потерять счёт времени и не понимал, где находится. Страх ослеплял, страх толкал в спину, заставлял бежать, не останавливаясь. Если он остановится, ему конец.  
Гинтоки бежал так долго, но его преследователи не отставали. Он слышал их голоса, топот множества ног – они гнали его, как стая охотничьих собак гонит дичь, постепенно сжимая кольцо.  
Не замедляя скорости, Гинтоки свернул в неприметный тёмный проулок и затаился за мусорным баком. Замер, прижав ладони ко рту, стараясь не дышать. Кровь стучала в висках, но даже так он услышал громкие голоса:  
– Куда он побежал?  
– Проверьте в той стороне!  
Кто-то заглянул в проулок – видна была длинная тень.  
– Здесь его нет! Ищите, ищите!  
– Не уйдёт!  
Топот ног, стук деревянных гэта, шум голосов – всё это на секунду стало оглушительным, а потом схлынуло, постепенно удаляясь и затихая.  
Гинтоки выдохнул, потом выполз из-за мусорного бака и огляделся. Никого. Он встал, поправил меч за поясом – поджилки всё ещё тряслись, и сейчас, когда не было нужды держать лицо, он мог признать, что испугался до смерти. Если бы они его поймали… Гинтоки потряс головой, отгоняя ужасные мысли: нужно было действовать.  
Проулок заканчивался каменной стеной в два его роста. Гинтоки подтащил к стене мусорный бак, забрался на него, подпрыгнул и, подтянувшись, заглянул в соседний двор. Это оказался маленький садик, тихий и пустой. Гинтоки перебрался через стену и спрыгнул на ту сторону, прямо в густую траву. Кажется, он наконец-то был в безопасности.  
– Ты кто? Вор?  
Гинтоки вздрогнул, схватился было за меч, но тут же расслабился. Над ним склонялась старушка – миниатюрная и сухонькая – седые волосы собраны в аккуратную причёску, худые дрожащие руки опираются на суковатую палку.  
– Не вор я! – возмутился Гинтоки. – Я несчастная жертва, и мне нужна помощь! Прекрасная дама, прошу, защитите меня!  
Бабулька, этот божий бумеранг, окинула его недобрым взглядом.  
– От копов удираешь?  
– Да нет же! Что за негативный стиль мышления! – Гинтоки сложил руки в молитвенном жесте. – Это ужасные демоны, настоящие монстры, если они меня поймают, то разорвут в клочья. Милая пожилая леди, вы не оставите несчастного в беде?  
Кажется, его лесть сделала своё дело – старая рухлядь зарумянилась и посмотрела на него лукаво.  
– Когда меня так просят, я не могу отказать, – проворковала она с мелодичностью охрипшей гусыни.  
Гинтоки широко улыбнулся. Он уже готов был праздновать победу и пропустил тот момент, когда суковатая палка вдруг ударила его под дых с неожиданной силой.  
– Ба… буш…ка?.. – только и успел выдохнуть он, а старушка лихо развернулась, как какой-нибудь ниндзя, и приложила его палкой по шее.  
Сквозь муть перед глазами Гинтоки увидел её злорадный оскал, а потом всё померкло. 

Сознание возвращалось медленно: сначала он почувствовал тепло, потом ласковые нежные прикосновения – мягкие ладони скользили по телу, согревая и успокаивая. А потом одна ладонь забралась к нему в штаны и сжала так, что Гинтоки заорал и очнулся.  
И сразу понял, что всё кончено.  
Они были повсюду – десятки, сотни монстров – алые глаза, горящие похотью, слюна, капающая с оскаленных клыков. Гинтоки попытался нашарить боккен слабеющими руками, хотя понимал, что сопротивление бесполезно – что он мог против этих похотливых баб.  
Огромное количество любовного наркотика сгорело прямо посреди Ёшивары, дым мгновенно распространился, превращая всех, кто его вдыхал, в извращенцев, сходящих с ума от желания. А Гинтоки, несчастный неудачливый Гинтоки, оказался единственным мужчиной среди целой толпы одурманенных женщин.  
Может быть, когда-то он и фантазировал, что оказался единственным мужчиной на Земле, но те наивные мокрые фантазии не имели ничего общего с ужасающей действительностью.  
Здесь собрались женщины со всей Ёшивары: молодые и старые, красивые и уродливые, стройные и толстые – и все они хотели его, Гинтоки, тела. Эротический сон превратился в кровавый ужастик.  
– Помогите! – пискнул Гинтоки.  
– Поможем, – ответили ему. – Девочки, раздевайте его!  
Юкаты на нём уже не было, а сейчас – Гинтоки не столько увидел, сколько почувствовал это – он лишился и сапог. Жизнь повисла на волоске.  
– Постойте, постойте! – зачастил Гинтоки. – Я бы и рад удовлетворить вас, красавицы, но ничего не выйдет! – Он тяжело вздохнул и скорчил скорбную рожу: – Дело в том, что я… я болен…  
Руки, стаскивавшие с него штаны, замерли, всё замерло, и Гинтоки задержал дыхание, моля небеса о помощи.  
– Вылечим, – сказала пышная дама средних лет, – придёшь в Ёшивару импотентом, выйдешь нормальным мужиком.  
– А если он правда импотент? – спросила худенькая блондинка.  
– Верёвочкой перевяжем! – крикнули из толпы.  
Гинтоки похолодел, а они снова задвигались, споро освобождая его от одежды.  
– Нет! – заорал он в отчаянье. – Вы не поняли! Я действительно болен! Сифилисом! Гонореей! И синей пупырчатой чесоткой!  
Молоденькая девчонка, пытавшаяся стянуть с него трусы, взвизгнула и отскочила.  
– Я и хотел бы зажечь с горячими красотками, вроде вас, но, – Гинтоки заморгал, в надежде выдавить слезу, – я не хочу, чтобы вы покрылись синими пупырышками…  
«Боженька, пожалуйста, – подумал он, закрывая глаза. – Я, конечно, просил у тебя хорошего секса. Каждый Новый Год просил, но ты оставался глух. Боженька, неужели ты решил выдать мне всё, что задолжал, с процентами? Хреновый ты делец, боженька!»  
Стало тихо, девицы в сомнении переглядывались.  
– А презервативы на что? – прокудахтала та самая бабка-предательница. – Не тормозите, девочки, терпеть уже сил нет!  
– Ах ты, карга-извращенка!  
Надежды на спасение не было, и Гинтоки задёргался, отчаянно сражаясь за жизнь. Он был не против секса с одной, двумя, даже пятью красотками, но их здесь было не меньше двух сотен. Говорят, нет ничего приятнее смерти во время оргазма, но Гинтоки не собирался проверять это на своей шкуре, Гинтоки собирался умереть во время маразма, то есть, ещё очень нескоро.  
Он пинался, кусался и матерился, выбиваясь из сил, но всё было бесполезно. Все его навыки бойца, весь его опыт сражений ничего не стоили против такого количества озабоченных баб. Гинтоки словно оказался в плену у огромного тентаклевого монстра – их руки были повсюду, женщины прижимались к нему, скользили гибкими телами, дразнили, царапали острыми ноготками, обволакивали тихим смехом и тёплым шёпотом.  
– Мама! – крикнул Гинтоки.  
– Хочешь поиграть в мамочку?  
На его лицо навалились восхитительно мягкие груди, огромные как дыни и нежные как спелые персики. Гинтоки забарахтался под ними, задыхаясь и захлёбываясь кровью.  
– Смотрите-ка, нормальный мужик, а говорил, что импотент.  
– Все они так говорят…  
Гинтоки из последних сил отпихнул от себя грудастую девицу и попытался уползти.  
– Куда?  
Его потащили за ноги. Он разинул рот в немом крике, и тут его ноздрей достиг дым, ароматный, но такой терпкий, что в горле запершило. Гинтоки вдохнул, закашлялся, а потом что-то в нём изменилось.  
Он огляделся – его окружала толпа прелестниц всех возрастов и объёмов. Красивые как ягодки, сладкие как конфетки, желанные как суфле. Воистину, это был Рай.  
– Дамы, – сказал Гинтоки, эффектным жестом скидывая трусы, – соблюдайте очередь и не толкайтесь. Моей любви хватит на всех! 

Когда-то давно, в другой жизни, Гинтоки называли демоном. Это прозвище он получил за то, что яростно бросался в бой и рубил врагов, не зная усталости и милосердия. Так гласит легенда.  
Но на то она и легенда, чтобы приукрашивать действительность. «Не зная усталости»? Бред. Все устают, даже у киборгов, с их железными штырями, изнашиваются детали.  
На девяносто пятой клубничке, Гинтоки понял, что жизнь не сахар, на сто семьдесят девятой конфетке у него отнялась рука, а на двести тридцать первой шоколадке опух язык. Самая главная деталь в организме Гинтоки износилась, его личный Широяша упал на колени и больше не мог подняться.  
– Может, в другой раз? – спросила очаровательная старушка, волнующе прижимаясь к плечу.  
Она была двести пятьдесят седьмой и, насколько Гинтоки помнил, «другой раз» у них уже был. Эта прелестная сморщенная вишенка оказалась на редкость темпераментной.  
– Извини, – сказал Гинтоки сурово, – Я не сплю с одной женщиной дважды.  
Он говорил это неоднократно, но некоторые всё равно пытались обмануть его, прикинувшись собственной сестрой-близнецом, потерянной в далёком детстве. Хотя у старухи мог просто быть склероз.  
– Не волнуйся, – прощебетала она, – я никому не скажу, что у тебя не встал.  
Гинтоки онемел от такой подлости, старая ведьма злорадно захихикала... и, конечно, именно этот момент Кагура и Шинпачи выбрали для того, чтобы вломиться в комнату.

– Вы настоящий неудачник, данна, – сказал Окита. – Надышаться любовного наркотика и ни с кем не перепихнуться? Подумать только, за всю арку вы оказались в постели только со старушкой, да и с той ничего не вышло. Я начинаю думать, что вы девственник. Или импотент.  
Гинтоки молча пил саке. По его репутации нанесли очередной жестокий удар, но он готов был молчать, пока его угощали выпивкой.  
И пока «Гинтама» выходила в журнале для подростков.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> По заявке: Кинтоки/Гинтоки . Во время секса Кинтоки заменяет свой железный штырь на насадки в виде фаллоимитаторов разной формы и размеров Даже с виброрежимом.
> 
> Нон-кон, контроль сознания.

Член вышел из растянутого ануса с влажным хлюпающим звуком, и Гинтоки тихо застонал. Кинтоки наклонился и внимательно осмотрел его мокрый от пота, смазки и спермы пах: анальное отверстие всё ещё судорожно сокращалось, из блестящей, покрасневшей дырки тонкой ниточкой вытекала смазка. Кинтоки просунул внутрь два пальца и развёл их в стороны – Гинтоки тихо вскрикнул и попытался свести ноги.  
– Ну как, – спросил его Кинтоки, – понравилось?  
Гинтоки ответил мутным взглядом. Выглядел он просто жалко: лицо раскраснелось, волосы посерели, прилипли ко лбу, губы потемнели и припухли, потому что он их кусал.  
– Выглядишь как шлюха, – сообщил ему Кинтоки.  
Гинтоки не понял. Он сейчас ничего не понимал и даже не осознавал, что с ним происходит. Он сейчас был просто куском мяса, реагирующим на внешние раздражители. И это Широяша? Это тот человек, который разрушил чудесный план Кинтоки и уничтожил его идеальную жизнь?   
Кинтоки помнил его взгляд – тяжёлый, пронзительный, его насмешливый голос, помнил его силу. Сейчас Гинтоки только стонал, жалобно и жалко, его взгляд плавал не в состоянии сфокусироваться, а от его силы ничего не осталось – Кинтоки мог сделать с ним всё, что захочет.  
Например, заставить его снова возбудиться.   
Люди устроены такпримитивно: набор эрогенных зон, как кнопки на пульте управления – просто нажимай нужные. Кинтоки слегка надавил Гинтоки под ухом, приласкал ключицы, обвёл пальцами соски. Гинтоки тихо застонал. В обычном состоянии соски у него были бледные и плоские, почти не выделяющиеся на светлой коже, но сейчас они стояли торчком, яркие и набухшие. Кинтоки обхватил их, подёргал, потёр, наклонился и прикусил сначала левый, потом правый. Гинтоки под ним мелко дрожал, его сердце бешено колотилось, кожа блестела от пота.   
Кинтоки выпрямился и положил ладонь себе на шею, провёл ниже по ровным пластинам грудных мышц. Его кожа была сухой и приятной на ощупь, всегда одной и той же температуры. Из любопытства он ущипнул себя за сосок, но не почувствовал ничего, кроме лёгкого дискомфорта. Люди, настолько зависящие от своего тела, были жалкими созданиями. Даже сильнейшие из них. 

Взять, например, Гинтоки. Кинтоки подстерёг его вечером на улице, когда тот, пьяный, возвращался из бара, зашёл со спины и быстро коснулся его затылка кончиками пальцев. Гинтоки замер, его рука, потянувшаяся к мечу, обвисла, взгляд стал бессмысленным. «Идём со мной», сказал Кинтоки, и он послушался.  
Они пришли в лав-отель, поднялись в номер. «Раздевайся», приказал Кинтоки, запирая дверь, и Гинтоки начал раздеваться. Послушно, быстро и чётко, как на медосмотре. Это совсем не походило на стриптиз, но Кинтоки нравилось намного больше, чем те медленные и чувственные раздевания, которые он видел в порно-роликах.   
Он сказал Гинтоки лечь на кровать и раздвинуть ноги, а мог бы приказать стать на колени и просить прощения. Или спрыгнуть с крыши. Сейчас он мог делать с Гинтоки всё, что угодно – пытать его, унижать, даже убить. Вместо этого Кинтоки его трахал.  
– Это называется «изнасилование», – сказал он, поглаживая член Гинтоки. – Ты не сопротивляешься, но всё происходит против твоей воли, значит, это изнасилование. Я сверялся с законодательством.  
Гинтоки только стонал в такт движениям его ладони.  
Убить его было бы слишком просто и повлекло бы за собой слишком много проблем. Кинтоки поумнел со времени своего фиаско и стал намного осторожнее.   
Он делал вид, что исправился и смирился со своей участью, слушался старого маразматика, мирно беседовал с Тамой, улыбался прохожим. Это называлось «притворство». На самом деле, Кинтоки хотел мести. Он долго думал, как может отомстить человеку, разрушившему его жизнь, и наконец ему в голову пришла прекрасная идея.   
– Ты подвергаешься изнасилованию уже третий раз за три месяца, но не подозреваешь об этом.   
Член Гинтоки встал, на обнажившейся головке выступила капля смазки. Кинтоки размазал её пальцем, и Гинтоки подался бёдрами вверх, толкаясь ему в руку. Пришлось перехватить член у основания и довольно крепко сжать, чтобы он не кончил раньше времени. Другой рукой Кинтоки нашарил подушку, лежащую у края кровати и подтянул ближе к себе. Осмотрел всё, что лежало на ней, и выбрал длинный стержень.   
– Я контролирую то, что ты называешь разумом, – сказал он, небрежно проводя по стрежню скользкими пальцами, – и я могу контролировать твоё тело. Например, ты не кончишь, пока я тебе не позволю.  
Он прижал головку большим пальцем, растягивая крошечную дырочку урерты, и приставил к ней стержень.   
– Завтра будет больно мочиться, но это быстро пройдёт.  
Кинтоки изобразил тон лечащего врача, но Гинтоки не оценил, часто моргая и облизывая губы. Кинтоки презрительно хмыкнул и надавил на стержень.  
Вот теперь Гинтоки отреагировал. Он забился, засучил ногами по простыне, закусил и без того искусанные губы. Кинтоки положил руку ему на живот, удерживая на месте, и продолжил вводить стержень в урерту. Тот был тонким как иголка, постепенно расширявшимся к верху и трёхгранным. Углы были закруглены в целях безопасности, но всё равно причиняли дискомфорт. Кинтоки потому его и выбрал, и, судя по всхлипам Гинтоки, не прогадал. 

Когда он остановился, введя стержень на всю длину, Гинтоки выглядел измочаленным: глаза закатились, грудь тяжело вздымалась, раскинутые ноги беспомощно вздрагивали.   
Кинтоки отодвинулся, внимательно его оглядывая, запоминая каждую деталь. Он был киборгом и не мог почувствовать физического возбуждения, но что-то он определённо чувствовал. Секс его не интересовал, также как сон и еда, но вид Гинтоки – беспомощного, униженного, жалкого – приносил необъяснимое удовольствие. Это ощущалось покалыванием под синтетической кожей, вспышками под искусственными глазами – как будто детали его микросхем перегревались от интенсивной работы.   
Кинтоки улыбнулся. Его месть была идеальна, как и всё, что он делал. Убить Гинтоки можно было только один раз. Трахать Гинтоки можно было бесконечно.   
Идея мести пришла ему в голову довольно давно, он тщательно её обдумывал и подготавливал. Труднее всего было перепрограммировать себя так, чтобы старик ничего не заметил. С остальным Кинтоки справился без опроблем. Три месяца назад он впервые воздействовал на мозг Гинтоки, привёл его в комнату, снятую на одну ночь, и трахнул. Сначала он хотел просто унизить и опозорить Гинтоки, заставить его страдать, и никак не ожидал, что ему понравится сам процесс.   
В итоге он стёр Гинтоки память и повторил всё спустя месяц. Чаще было нельзя, слишком опасно для человеческой нервной системы. Тот месяц пролетел незаметно. Кинтоки почти не замечал серых будней, раздражающих людей, глупых шуток старика, занятый фантазиями про то, что сделает с Гинтоки при следующей встрече. Так как в сексе он не разбирался, то начал смотреть порно и читать тематические сайты, черпая там идеи. Например, про уретральный секс.  
Сначала он подробно всё разузнал и посмотрел несколько роликов, потом посетил секс-шоп. «Мой партнёр, любит боль», объяснил он пожилой продавщице. Одна чарующая улыбка, и вот уже женщина, краснея и хлопая ресницами, показывает ему ассортимент самых крупных стержней. Один электромагнитный импульс, и вот уже Гинтоки извивается и скулит под ним, покорный, как купленная на ночь шлюха. Управлять людьми действительно просто, если жать на правильные кнопки.

Кинтоки потрогал навершие стержня, торчащее из воспалённой урерты. Пора было продолжать.   
Он взялся за скользкий от смазки член и начал отвинчивать его быстрыми привычными движениями. Снял и положил на подушку рядом с остальными.   
Всего насадок было четыре: одна в виде члена средних размеров, вторая, малинового цвета, была длинной, состоящей из четырёх шаров, как будто анальные бусы скрепили вместе, третья, которую он использовал только что, была с виброрежимом и, наконец, четвёртая представляла из себя огромное лиловое дилдо с крупными пупырышками. Кинтоки взял его, приставил к пазу в своём паху и начал завинчивать.   
Он не мог трахать Гинтоки собственным членом, если не хотел, чтобы тот истёк кровью и умер – приходилось пользоваться фаллоимитаторами, которые Кинтоки переделал в насадки. Зато это вносило разнообразие: первую он применял только для подготовки, а вот три остальных заставляли Гинтоки кричать и дрожать, и извиваться, и скулить – каждая по-своему.   
Насадка встала на место с тихим щелчком, и Кинтоки пересел ближе к Гинтоки, удобно устраиваясь между его разведённых ног. Просунул в анальное отверстие палец, потом критически его осмотрел – смазки было маловато. Сам он не мог вырабатывать никакие жидкости, зато это мог Гинтоки. Кинтоки сгрёб сперму с его живота и начал смазывать насадку. Если бы он мог кончать, как люди, он заставил бы Гинтоки себе отсасывать. Поставил бы голым на колени, засунул в зад вибратор…   
Кинтоки вдруг пришла в голову отличная мысль – в следующий раз нужно будет надеть Гинтоки на член презерватив, а когда он кончит, заставить выпит собственную сперму, всю до капли. Кинтоки довольно улыбнулся: у него был впереди целый месяц, чтобы придумать новые способы развлечься с Гинтоки. В его распоряжении были все способы причинения боли и удовольствия, какие только изобрело человечество.   
И, что бы он ни придумал, Гинтоки придётся это вытерпеть. Этот человек, при всей своей силе и способностях, был в его полном распоряжении. Будь у Кинтоки кровь, сосуды и артериальное давление, у него бы сейчас закружилась голова – таким сильным и ослепительно ярким было ощущение собственной абсолютной безнаказанности.   
Он приставил широкий круглый наконечник насадки к растянутому анусу, ещё раз посмотрел на Гинтоки и широко улыбнулся:  
– Продолжим.  
Впереди у них было ещё несколько часов до рассвета.


End file.
